


GATE Of The Undead (Uncut)

by BloodyDemon666, WFTC141



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead, The Walking Dead (TV), ゲート 自衛隊彼の地にて斯く戦えり - 竿尾悟 | Gate: Jietai Kanochi nite Kaku Tatakaeri - Sao Satoru (Manga)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Nudity, Swearing, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDemon666/pseuds/BloodyDemon666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WFTC141/pseuds/WFTC141
Summary: SI/OC story, Gate/HOTD/TWD crossover, set in TWD universe, one year after the gate opens in the Ginza district, a mysterious virus causes people to become flesh eating corpses known as walkers, Itami and his group of survivors will have to do what they can to survive, even if it means teaming up with Rick's group. Rated M for TWD stuff, Pairs: SI/OCXHarem RickXMichonne along with any canon pairs from the TV show SYOC! Read and Review!





	GATE Of The Undead (Uncut)

**Author's Note:**

> (Opening A/N: Okay, I wanted to do a zombie based Gate story so I'm going to do it with two zombie shows, The Walking Dead and Highschool Of The Dead, making this an experimental crossover, I'm not perfect here, but I want to see if I can make it into something, also since this is taking place in America, it is going to be in English. After a virus breaks out and begins to turn innocent people into zombies, Itami's group consisting of myself, Zack, Itami, Kurokawa, Kurata, Tuka, Rory, Lelei, Pina along with her rose knights, Kurabayashi, Saeko, Saya, Takashi, Alice, Kouta, Rei, Shizuka, and a small handful of JSDF soldiers. This is going to be centered in the Walking Dead universe, as we try to team up with Rick's group and take on Negan and his saviors. But that's going to be down the road a bit, but first we need to survive and try to find a safe haven from the walkers. And we also will make allies down the road as well, how will we survive the walker apocalypse? All answers to that will be revealed, this story is rated M for blood and gore, strong graphic violence, adult language, nudity, and for lemons as well, as for the disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or it's characters for that is owned by AMC and Robert Kirkman, Highschool Of Dead is owned by Sentai along with Daisuke and Shouji Sato, and Gate is also owned by Sentai along with Takumi Yanai, Daisuke Izuka and Kurojishi. But what I do own is me. So let's get started.)

[Georgia, abandoned warehouse, three months after the outbreak...]

When the outbreak came, people began to turn into flesh eating corpses, and survivors became murderers, my friends and I all knew it as well, we had to kill in able to survive.

We came into this warehouse to see if there were any materials we need, food, fresh water, weapons, ammo, medicine, or any survivors willing to join the cause.

Zack and I always stick together since we happen to be the most compatible duo in the group, we knew that we had to work fast since this warehouse is about to be overrun with walkers, we had one walker in our midst, I could hear it snarling looking to eat someone, I had my trusty katana along with my AR-15, Benelli M4, and dual Heckler and Koch P30L handguns, along with my handy kunai in case a fight gets personal.

Zack had his dual Kimber 1911 Colts along with a .50 caliber sniper rifle that can transform into a scythe, but we needed to keep our heads on the objective, Zack found some canned food but it seemed that walker was closing in on us, so I had my AR at the ready as the snarls of the walker grew louder, alright, where's the walker coming from?

Just then the walker lunges out at me jumping the crap out of me, but I managed to hold my own as I took the butt stock of my AR-15 and smashed it into the walker's face as it fell to the ground.

As soon as it was grounded, I pulled out my kunai and stabbed it in the center of the forehead killing it.

I checked to make sure that I wasn't bit or anything, luckily, no harm was done, I then pulled my kunai out of the walker and wiped it clean as soon as it had no blood or brain matter on the blade, it went back into the sheath.

"Find anything good Zack?" I asked my Puerto Rican counterpart, he found a few cans of food which could last us a few days, but we needed to last us about a month if possible, so we set them to one side and continued to search for more supplies, but we heard the scream of a little girl as we both ran over in the direction of the scream, there were three walkers trying to attack her and she was about the same age as Alice.

I aimed my AR-15 at the first walker as I popped a single bullet right through the walker but it didn't kill the walker, instead it lured the undead trio to my direction.

As soon as the walkers came towards me, I aimed at the first walker and squeezed the trigger sending a single bullet into the head of the reanimated corpse and did the same with the other two.

"Thank you." The girl said, and I checked her to see if she wasn't bit, luckily there were no marks on her, luckily she wasn't bit.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl and I gave her a piece of candy letting her know that she was safe.

"Sophie." The girl said, and I picked her up and had her sitting on my hip.

"Okay Sophie, my name is Roman, and here's what I need you to do, I need you to go outside and head towards a school bus, that's where our friends are you tell those people that you're with Roman and Zack and that we were the ones who rescued you, understand?" I asked, and Sophie nodded as she headed out and made it to the school bus unscathed.

"Itami to recon group, how are you holding up?" Itami asked over the radio and I replied to his call.

"Roman here, we found a survivor and we have her sent to the bus for transport." I said, Itami knew that we were going to need more survivors if we were to stand a chance against the undead.

"Any chance to find any food or water?" Itami asked, we had a little luck, but not enough.

"We only found three cans of food, beyond that, no luck." I answered, then Tuka called in on the radio.

"Tuka to Roman, come in." She said, and I answered her.

"Go for Roman."

"You might want to wrap up what you're doing, there's a horde of walkers coming this way." She said and with that, we had to head back to the bus with the little rations of food we had.

"Okay, get back to the bus and we'll be right behind you, over and out." I said as the sounds of the walker horde were getting close as the snarls and feral growls of the walkers grew louder both Zack and I had to haul ass as the walkers were closing in on us.

When it comes to walkers, you got to remember that cardio is the key to survival, if you keep moving, you live, if you stay in one place, you die.

As soon as we got back to the bus, the building began to overrun with walkers and we had to get out of there before they could smell us, walkers are attracted to two things, sound and smell.

But it seemed that the walker horde didn't know that we were on the bus and were about to haul out, the bus engine started and that caused the horde to come towards the bus, that was when it was time to bring out the big gun, literally, I was armed with a minigun as I began to spin the barrels of the gun as it was ready to shoot, the walkers began to come at the back of the bus and I pressed the button on the gun and a hailstorm of bullets began to shoot out of the gun as the walkers were being decimated by the rapid fire of bullets as the bus began to pull out and head back to the camp.

[Local campground]

As soon as we got back to the campground, our leader Youji Itami needed both me and Zack to meet him in the battle tent, it seemed that there was a former military base not to far from here, but it seemed to be infested with a lot of walkers.

"It seemed that the warehouse was cleaned out with little left, but hope isn't lost, we recieved word that there's a military base about six miles from here, and it's stocked with guns, ammo, food, water and other essentials we could live with, but there's only one problem, the place is flooded with walkers. If we can secure the base, then we'll have a more solid foundation, and I heard you found a survivor." Itami said, and I nodded acknowledging that I did save someone from three walkers, and it seemed that she was alone.

"Her name is Sophie, and it looked like she was alone and didn't have anyone she could say that was her family." I said, and it turned out that Sophie was outside of the tent and she began to cry. "Could you excuse me a second? I'll be right back." I said and Itami nodded as I went outside the tent and saw Sophie sit there and she was sitting there curled into a ball crying.

"I'm sorry, both of my parents died two months ago and I lost my older sister last week, but you and Mr. Zack show me kindness and I'm glad that you were there to save me." Sophie said as she hugged me, and this kind of gave me an idea.

"I know, how about I'll be your onii-chan?" I asked and Sophie began to wipe away her tears, she didn't understand Japanese.

"Onii-chan?" Sophie asked, and I began to chuckle since I happen to show my inner geek from before the walkers started to populate the world.

"It means 'big brother' in Japanese."

"Wait, do you watch anime by any chance?" Sophie asked, and she knew that it was my Achilles' heel.

"Yes, and I'll still be a fan til I become a walker." I answered, and it seemed that she too was a fan of it as well, since she and her older sister used to watch it together.

"My sister and I used to watch Sailor Moon, and we always loved to watch anime even after the walkers came, I'm just like you, until the day that I become a walker, I'll be a loyal fan of anime as well." Sophie said, she then hugged my right arm letting her know that her Onii-chan is going to protect her.

Just then Itami got to meet our newest recruit, even though she was only a little girl, Itami knew that we needed kids to keep the hope of this group alive.

"We're going to make a move on the base tomorrow, you might want to rest up while you still can." Itami said and I nodded acknowledging Itami's command, so I headed back to my tent to see what's in store for us at that military base.

[To Be Continued…]

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: I know this might be a little short, and in the next chapter, I'll be bringing in the HOTD crew along with more characters, also I'm going to do a SYOC segment, so feel free to bring in your character all I need is what you're character is capable of, there's five classes, long range, assault, recon, stealth, and wild card. And here's something for those wanting to add a character…  
> Name:  
> Age:  
> Gender:  
> Class:  
> Height:  
> Weight:  
> Eye color:  
> Hair Color:  
> Bio:  
> Clothing style:  
> Weapon(s):  
> So until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
